


How To Raise Your Dragon

by Purpledragon6



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpledragon6/pseuds/Purpledragon6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After discovering an orphaned egg, Toothless and Hiccup take it back to the academy, but when the egg hatches and the first person it sees is Hiccup, He will have to play the role as its mother, much to Toothless's jealousy. However, as secrets about the dragon's origins begins to unfold, Toothless will have to put aside his feelings to keep both his human and his new 'child' safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bones and scale remains of the mother dragon could be found scattered around the nest. The scent of blood still hung heavy in the air, and deep claw marks across nearby trees maybe the scene even more horrible to look at, and it was obvious to the two, the dragon and rider, what had happened.

"Its okay buddy..." Hiccup mumbled as he petted his clearly distressed (from the loss of a fellow dragon) friend's head. "None of us could have gotten to her in time... These things happen."

The two shared an upset gaze, and then turned back to the nest, where a single egg sat upright. The egg was light tan in color with blue spots and a leathery look to it and char marks around the sides, but despite this, the rider still didn't know what kind of egg it was.

"We should probably get it out of here." Hiccup spoke again (being the only one that could speak). "Before that thing comes back."

The dragon nodded and watched carefully as the egg was lifted from its place and held in gentle human hands. Cracks in the egg also caught green eyes and the dragon growled, mistaking the egg for damaged but soon saw a black horn sticking out of the newly formed hole as a dragon head ripped apart its shell.

"Look, Toothless!" Hiccup exclaimed, setting the egg down and quickly stepping back. "Its hatching."

'As apposed to? I thought it was reading a book or something.' Toothless muttered as he looked down at the egg and saw the new hatchling frantically trying to pull its shell off of its head and with a roll of the eyes, he blew it off for it.

This hatchling had sleek blue scales, that were so close together it looked like it didn't have scales at all. Its little eyes were small and black in color and it had small black horns on its head, back and tail. What really made this dragon stand out however, was its sandy blond hair that was sprouting around its horns. It looked up at the two with wide eyes, which grew bigger in excitement.

Hiccup tensed and slowly moved back to the rock where his satchel was placed so he could get his notepad but stopped when he saw the small dragon was following him and Toothless for that matter as he stepped forward. The dragon suddenly let out a high pitched cry and rushed to the older dragon and pounced on him. The dragon flinched and was about to throw it off when he found the hatchling had curled up in his head and was nuzzling him.

"Haha. I think it likes you buddy." Hiccup commented as he finally got to his bag and took out his notepad and quickly took down a sketching of it.

The baby dragon looked up at him and suddenly leapt from its perch and over to Hiccup's shoulder, where it clung to his shirt as if for dear life and made the same crying sound as before.

"Aww, little guy- uh, girl. Its OK." He cooed as he stroked the dragon under her chin and then turned to his Nightfury. "Think maybe we should take her back to the academy with us?"

'Isn't that what we were doing anyway?'Toothless asked with a roll of his eyes, but it came out in growling sounds.

"Glad you agree." Hiccup laughed as he carefully placed the baby in his pack so her little head poked out and then got onto Toothless' saddle. "Lets go buddy."

And with that the trio took off in the direction of Berk.

When they arrived back, the chief was waiting for them at the academy. His arms were folded over his chest and he seemed just as worried as he did annoyed.

"Hiccup, what was all that racket about?" He questioned as he took a step forward and unfolded his arms.

"Sorry dad, but-" He paused and gave a very solemn look to his father and hoped he wouldn't have to retell the tale.

"But?" Of course Hiccup never was so lucky.

"A dragon's nest got attacked and the mother was killed." Hiccup explained quickly, just as the baby dragon poked its head out of his bag and began to look around. "Oh and dad, this is Moonbeam."

Truth be told, that was just a random name Hiccup had come up with on the way over, he wasn't sure how he liked it but he knew for a fact that Toothless and the baby dragon seemed to hate it.

"Or um, baby dragon to be named later." He coughed into his hand and adverted his gaze. "Yeah, so we'll just take her- to the academy. Inside that is, I mean- oh boy..."

The boy walked off wordlessly with the dragon tucked under his arms and found a nice patch of hay she could lay in for the time being. Setting her down, he turned to leave but by the time he was a step away from the exit, he heard his father laugh.

"I take it she is a new hatchling? Just born today?" He asked almost teasingly.

"Um, yeah. Why guess that though?" Hiccup asked and turned around and looked back just in time to hear the cry and see the baby pounce on his leg. "Gah!"

Stumbling back a bit, he found his fake leg coming from under him as the force from the pounce set him tumbling to the ground. From just a few feet away, his fellow teenagers had heard him fall and were quick to go and help him up.

"Geez, usually dragons don't jump on you unless you have snacks." Ruffnut teased as the group helped Hiccup back up. 

"Aww, shes just a little cutey though." Fishlegs cooed as he lifted the little dragon from Hiccup with some difficulty. "Where did this little one come from?"

"H-her nest was attacked and she hatched when we got there." Hiccup explained, watching as Fishlegs gently rubbed under the baby's chin.

The baby seemed to enjoy it for a minute or two, but she suddenly lept from the bigger viking's arms and rushed back over to Hiccup and began to nuzzle at his legs sweetly and cutely, purring a little as she did so.

"Ha, looks more like a cat than a dragon." One of the twins muttered as Hiccup rolled his eyes. 

"Just like Hiccup to get a pet instead of a dragon." Astrid added, causing Hiccup to roll his eyes.

"She's just a baby... W-what ever guys, let's just get to practicing." Hiccup muttered as he handed the dragon back over to Fishlegs and started off to his own end of the scademy.

"Uh, Hiccup!" Fishlegs called over, and in an instance Hiccup felt something clinging to his good leg once more.

"She won't stop following me around." Hiccup began, looking up at his fellow wikings while petting the baby dragon's head. "I wonder why that is..."

"You know she thinks you're her mother right?" Astrid said bluntly, not once looking up from the axe that she was sharpening. "That's what baby animals do when they first see someone at birth. Who ever it is, they think its their mom."

"W-what!?" Hiccup nearly fell over at the sound of that. "Oh no... I think you're right..."

'Congrats, mommy.' Toothless snorted from beside him, causing the Viking to groan.

"Oh great. Now I'm the mother of an unknown dragon." Hiccup groaned, receiving a few (and very loud) laughs from the members of the academy.

"Its nothing to be ashamed of. It's just totally funny." Astrid laughed, setting aside her weapon slowly. "Might as well head home and get her situated then. I doubt you'll be getting much done with her cling to you all day."

"Maybe you're right." Hiccup sighed, picking up the baby dragon and sighing heavily as he turned on his heels to leave again. "Lets go Toothless, Astrid, you're in charge." 

With a soft sigh, the ginger viking left with both dragons in tow, and after a short walk, they were back at home and up in Hiccup's room dealing with their number one issue at the moment; Naming the baby dragon.

"OK buddy- Buddies." Hiccup began, gesturing to the two dragons with his pen. "Lets try another list."

It had only been a few hours since the two had found the baby, but in that short time the baby became even more crazy attached to Hiccup. She followed him wherever he went in the house, clung to him like a life line after she eventually caught up with him, and would whine and cry if he tried to set her down. This was awkward at first, but he began to get used to it, and was now more focused on crossed off names on his list. 

"So this is a book of baby names I borrowed from dad." Hiccup explained, showing them the book. "Since you guys seem to hate every name I've come up with so far."

He opened the book to the section for baby girls. Once there, he looked for a good place to start reading, he then cleared his throat and read aloud.

"Magnu- You know what I can't do this." Hiccup closed the book quickly and set it aside, where Toothless promptly burned it with a quick blast. "Nope. Can't do it."

The human sat down on his bed and rubbed his head. Toothless, who was amused by this, nudged his friend's leg and went over to a spot of dirt (being used for a baby mat) on the floor and began to trace his claw in it. The first thing he drew was a sun and moon and next to it, he traced a rose. Hiccup was confused at first, but decided to voice the drawings anyway.

"Twilight-Rose?" He asked confused. "Sounds a little long don't you think?"

Toothless rubbed the drawing away quickly. Once the dirt was flat again, he took out his claw again and drew another shape. It looked like a thunder storm this time, with rain falling out of a fat cloud. He then pointed to the rain, which seemed to be the focal point of the drawing.

"Rainfall." The dragon nodded and rubbed that drawing away and drew another.

This one looked like a stick figure with wings holding a smaller stick figure without wings. If Hiccup had to take a guess, he would say that this was a fairy with a human child in its arms, and was the next drawing. This thought made Hiccup laugh, but he shook his head.

"We are not naming her Changeling." He said sternly. "But I did like Twilight-Rose. Or maybe we could just call her Twilight."

Both dragons stared at him, and then shook their heads slowly in response to the suggested name, and then walked off to their respective beds for sleep, leaving the boy alone with the burned remains of the baby book before he too, turned in for the night.

~~~~~

The next day, Hiccup awoke one morning with the bright sun shining is his eyes as usual. Taking a deep breath, he was startled when he found that not only could he not breathe but he also had a weight on his chest.

"Gah!" He yelped as he grabbed whatever was on his face and pulled it away.

The object in his hands let out a startled cry and he quickly realized that it had been the baby dragon snuggled up on his face and in the time it took him to realize this, Toothless had already tackled both of them back on the bed and was ready to defend his best friend from what ever threat there was.

"Woah buddy! Easy there." Hiccup said gently as he patted the Nightfury's nose and tried to sit up a little. "It was just the baby."

Toothless growled lowly at first but then licked his friend's hand and hopped off the bed and patted over to the door. Meanwhile, Hiccup laughed and then looked down at the still whimpering baby and began to rub her tummy.

"Changeling," He began sternly (and yet not so sternly because he thought the name sounded stupid) as he placed a firm finger on the baby dragon's nose. "You have your own bed you know, and you have to ask me before you decide to climb into mine."

The baby chirped sadly and licked the boy's hand apologetically, then leapt out of his arms and followed Toothless to the door and sat there as she tried to figure out what they were waiting for. Hiccup smiled at the sight, then got up himself and walked over to the two and petted their heads.

"Okay, I guess it is time for breakfast." The human boy smiled and nudged open the door and headed downstairs after the two bounding dragons. "Morning dad."

He called down to the bury man who was already eating his share of fried chicken for breakfast. The redhead lifted his head and aimed his beady eyes at the top of the stairs where his son was, and then at the bottom where the dragons were.

"Good morning son." The older Viking greeted in a low and yet somehow still booming voice as he set down his food. "I was wondering when you were going to get up."

"Yeah, I was kinda up late last night studying." Hiccup admitted as he took his place at the table and knocked some food (whatever his father had left over) onto his own plate.

"What kind of studying?" Stoick grunted as he picked up another chicken leg and took a bite of it. "or can I safely assume dragons again, per usual?"

"Eh, per usual. But this time I was studying a certain breed of dragon." Hiccup said, rubbing the back of his head and reaching over to a bucket of fish beside him and knocking it over for the dragons to eat.

"The breed of that little tyke?" Stoick asked, gesturing to the littlest of the group. "And what'did ya learn about it?"

"Well, after I looked back over Toothless's drawings, um, it turned out his first drawing wasn't a name." The boy paused and took out the book of dragons from his vest pocket and handed it over to his father. "It was a breed of dragons. I'm not sure how rare they are but its the first I've heard of them."

~~~  
Twilight Rose

Average Height: between 12' to 10 feet

Population: unknown

Lifespan: Until slain

Dangerous? If Found: The Twilight Roses are considered (by this books standards) to be one of the most loving and gentle dragons, unless their eggs are attacked but even then they do not attack, the mother will protect her eggs instead of fighting in case of sneak attacks. Little else is known about them other than what is listed below.

Diet: Mainly fish, preferably eels.

Normal breeding time: Mid March.

Birth: Early June.

Habitat: Near waterfalls or under trees in small holes (normally this is only the children)

~~~

"Very interesting." The father muttered as he shut the book and tossed it back to his son. "Very interesting."

"So that's really all I know about her." Hiccup said as he reached down and plucked the feeding dragon from her spot on the floor and held her on his lap. "Though, I also learned that their blood temperature changes from warm blooded to cold blooded depending on the environment."

"And how did you learn this son?" The man asked as he raised a thick eyebrow slowly.

"Its just something that I saw her doing when I tried to give her a bath last night." He explained as he scratched her under her chin.

The baby purred and nuzzled Hiccup's hand happily but then jumped off of lap and went over to Toothless. She smiled widely up at the older dragon and began to chirp happily.

'Isn't human momma the greatest?' She purred happily as she rubbed her head against his leg.

The Nightfury puffed softly and picked the dragon baby by the scruff of her neck and carried her away.

'Okay and away we go.' The baby cooed absent mildly as the other dropped her on a patch of furs and then went back to his pile of fish.

"Toothless, that wasn't very nice." Hiccup scolded as he went over to the baby and picked her up, bringing her back over.

The dragon rolled his eyes and went back to eating his fish quickly, leaving behind a little for the still unnamed baby. She purred happily and jumped out of the human teen's arms so she could toddle over to her food.

"Aww, shes pretty cute when she walks." Hiccup commented as he returned to the table to sit and study the little dragon's movements.

She nudged certain fish away until she found a wayward eel and gulped it up. After this, she decided that she was content with this and returned back to her 'mommy' and cuddled up at his legs for a nap. This little display was enough to make anyone fawn over. Anyone except for Toothless, who appeared less than impressed with the actions of the smaller dragon.

Hiccup took no notice of this and instead picked up the baby yet again and took her back upstairs for a nap. By the time he returned, it was time to head over to the academy. They would be working on trust again, and to be quite honest that wasn't something the brunette was looking forward to, so he was almost grateful when Toothless took this time so fly as slow as possible (Or at least in Hiccups mind it was.) but unfortunately when the two came to talking, since training wasn't something the two would even bother talking about, the only topic they had was about the baby. Thor only knew that the Nightfury was not keen on that subject.

"I don't know what their growth rate is, but I think she should be able to start in the academy by mid winter or so." Hiccup concluded, again mindless to the fact that his friend was not listening to him. "What do you think buddy?"

The dragon rumbled lowly under him in response, which was the equivalent to a human grunting or being undecided. The human smiled and patted his head.

"Yeah, I guess." He smiled and looked back out at the passing scenery. "Though we could probably just keep her at home and train her there."

This idea Toothless seemed to agree full heartedly with, in his mind the academy would be the only place he and his friend had now, or maybe that was because he was overlooking things again. After all, the baby was something you could trip over if not careful. With that in mind, he quickened his flying speed until he reached the academy. As always, if they weren't there first- Astrid was.

"So hows your baby doing?" She teased as her friends landed in front of her.

"Um, fine." Hiccup muttered as he slid off of his saddle and approached the blonde. "Why you ask?"

"Eh, just wondering." She said with a shrug, just barely glimpsing the dragon's annoyed gaze.

She then figured that they probably talked about the baby plenty at home and those two probably just wanted to talk about something else (yes, when Toothless was involved she always grouped them together as one).

"So what are we working on today?" Astrid asked in an attempt to change the subject, casually shifting the weight from one leg to the other. "Trust exercise right?"

"Right. Let's just hope we don't have another- um, incident." Hiccup winced at the memory of his teammates hitting either a deck or the water going something miles per hour.

"Hiccup, you know those three. There is bound to be another incident." Astrid laughed and slugged him in the shoulder in her goodhearted way. "All you can do is just sit back and laugh your ass off."

"Um. Not really, but I guess it can be kind of funny if no one is getting hurt." He responded, rubbing his sore shoulder and walking towards the entrance. "Though I guess, according to them, they are to tough to feel pain."

"Not sure I believe it, saying as how Snotface started crying afterwards." Astrid reminded them.

After this the three entered the main hall and were greeted by Astrid's dragon, but she almost instantly went back to the pile of chickens that was stacked up in front of her. Now all the four had to do was wait for the others, and given that it was only eight in the morning, they had about another three hours to get stuff done. Well, that would be a little difficult, saying as how upon entering the Academy, Toothless suddenly went MIA.

"Did you see where he went?" Hiccup asked as he scanned the room for the other dragon.

"Not since we walked in." Astrid responded as she sharped her axe. "But he did seem a little off today, so maybe that has something to do with it."

"You think? I didn't notice anything wrong." Hiccup shrugged, taking his place in his corner of the room and taking out his notebook. "Other than him being a little mean to the baby."

Astrid snorted in amusement, already having a good guess of what was wrong, and since she hadn't been wrong about things lately, she was more than likely correct about this too.

"I think I know whats wrong." Her deep eyes never once left the sharpening blade of her weapon as she spoke. "Its like when my mom had my baby brother, I felt threatened."

"You think Toothless feels threatened by the baby?" Hiccup had to laugh at this, it was such a stupid statement. "Astrid, she isn't even a quarter his size."

"I meant placement wise, genius." She shot back, her eyes shifting ever so slightly to look at him. "Babies need constant attention you know. Which means someone has to be left out."

There was a pause of thought from Hiccup as he considered what she had just said and the more he thought of it, the more he had to laugh about it, since they only had the baby two days and in those two days Hiccup felt that he gave both dragons equal attention. No, Astrid was probably just way off base. Whatever was bothering his dragon had to be something completely different. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A Changeling Child: Folklore: The child of a mystic being who is swapped at birth for that of a human child or sometimes just given to humans without children. Often when old enough the child will search for their real parents.
> 
> How it relates in the story: One of the possible names is Changeling, Toothless is making a joke that Hiccup is practically the mother of this mystic child. Name is not official yet but Hiccup calls her this for now as a nickname.
> 
> Chapter 3 preview: Toothless' chapter. This one focuses a bit more on Toothless and how hes feeling during all of this.

The unnamed baby dragon had finally awoken from her nap sometime after her 'mommy' and dragon friend had left for the academy. Upon waking up, she squeaked curiously and looked around the room, only to find it empty. Frowning, she carefully jumped off of her little place on the bed and padded over to the wood ladder that lead down stairs. Unfortunately, since she was just a baby, she didn't know how to get down the stairs by herself, and ended up tumbling down them and landing on the floor below face first. Sitting up, the baby whimpered in pain and rubbed her sore nose with her tiny paws and tried to get the pain the go away.

'Owie! Dis isn't a really good morning is it!' She hissed as she dropped her now tired arms and just sat there whimpering, until she heard a rumbling voice coming from above her.

"Aww, hit yer face did ya?" Well, she knew exactly who that was! It was the ginger haired guy her momma was talking to earlier!

Looking up at him, the little dragon frowned and nodded her head and then pointed to her nose as proof of injury. The Viking took the hint, and carefully picked up the baby and petted her head until she calmed down a little. After that, he took her over to the kitchen table and placed her on it. She watched him curiously as he went to a nearby barrel and took out an eel and then tossed it to her. She happily pounced on it and ate it all up in just a few second, already feeling much better. Stoick couldn't help but smile at the dragon, and pulled up a chair next to her at the table.

"Feeling better?" The chief asked, though he already knew the answer as he reached over and patted her head again. "I bet if your 'mother' was here, he wouldn't have let you fall like that."

'I know! But momma is away.' The dragon cooed, flapping her small wings every so often for added emotions.

"Well, we'll give him an earful when he gets back." With that, the Viking shrugged his shoulders idly. "Till then, hows about we go into town and run some errands?"

The dragon thought over her options, and nodded her head quickly, all while jumping onto the man's shoulder and sitting on it. Sure, she missed her mommy and wanted to wait for him to get back, but going into town sounded way more exciting than waiting and that made her happy!

"Its just a quick update on weapon production with Gobber, then a survey of the ships, and then afterwards we can just tour Berk if you like?" The Viking Chief said, getting up and walking towards the door. "Only if you want to that is."

'Yesh!' The baby cooed in agreement to this.

So, within a few minutes, the pair were out in about in the outside air, which was usually warm for this time of year. Still, the warmth made the baby happy and she basked in the warm sun as they walked, arriving shortly later at a shop called Gobber's.

"Morning, Stoick!" The blonde man called, waving over at the two.

"Good morning, Gobber." The other grunted in response and was about to speak again when he was cut off by Gobber.

"Who do you got there?" He asked suddenly, pointing to the baby dragon. "Never seen that little one before. Is it one of Hiccup's?"

"She is." Stoick said quickly, realizing that he had forgotten to introduce her. "Until further notice, Gobber this is my 'granddaughter'-"

"Granddaughter?" Gobber asked with a laugh, before facepalming. "Oh! I see, animal imprinting and what not. Thinks Hiccup is her mother, eh?"

"That would be the case." The ginger admitted, letting the baby run along the length of his arm and back.

"Well then, that's awfully sweet." Gobber said in a teasing way. "Now come on, whats the lass's name?"

"Well, I heard Hiccup call her Changeling-" The dragon hissed suddenly at the sound of the stupid name.

"I agree with her, that's no name for a little one." Gobber replied, shaking his head slowly. "What she needs is a real Viking name. Like, Magnus or something."

Well, that name was already an obvious NO, but Gobber was right. Thinking for once, Stoick put a finger to his chin and thought about it for a very long time. There were very few female Viking's he actually knew, so coming up with names was difficult. After giving it some thought, he finally came up with one name that would be perfect for the little dragon.

"How about Valka?" He asked the little dragon, who in turn seemed to think it over before nodding her head happily and eagerly.

'I wuv my new name! It perfect!' The baby, now dubbed Valka, chirped happily as she wrapped her tiny arms around Stoick's larger one.

"Valka? After yer wife?" Gobber asked, sounding a tad surprised by the choice of name.

"Why not? Seems fitting doesn't it? Both are strong, brave, and not to mention adorable." Stoick asked, smiling down at the dragon and patting her head. "Though, maybe we can call her Val the Great for short?"

"How is that for sho-?" Gobber was about to ask but instead shook his head. "I don't even wanna know. So I take it you're gonna go about showing her off now?"

"Whats wrong with that?" Stoick asked sheepishly, holding Valka out at arms length. "Her mother won't be home till evening, it be nice if she had some people to keep her company."

"Okay, but don't get to carried away with things like you did when Hiccup was bor-" Gobber began but stopped when he noticed that his friend had already left, and just a short distance away, he could already see the chief introducing the baby Val to the rest of his friends.

Meanwhile:

"I think I know whats wrong." Her deep eyes never once left the sharpening blade of her weapon as she spoke. "Its like when my mom had my baby brother, I felt threatened."

"You think Toothless feels threatened by the baby?" Hiccup had to laugh at this, it was such a stupid statement. "Astrid, she isn't even a quarter his size."

"I meant placement wise, genius." She shot back, her eyes shifting ever so slightly to look at him. "Babies need constant attention you know. Which means someone has to be left out."

Toothless huffed out his chest as he excited the academy swiftly. There was no way what Astrid said was true, because there was no way in heck he was jealous of that little blue menace. Puffing out yet again, he frowned when he realized that this was in fact one of those rare times where he actually truly agreed with what his human rider had said about the situation. It was also one of those rare times where the black dragon actually took an interest in what those around him had to say, because as he turned the corner, he caught a conversation between two familiar vikings that interested him.

"Well, I heard Hiccup call her Changeling-" Toothless froze and stuck his tongue out, annoyed by the topic of discussion and yet at the same time feeling the need to stop and listen in.

"I agree with her, that's no name for a little one." Gobber could be heard replying, causing Toothless to hiss softly. "What she needs is a real Viking name. Like, Magnus or something."

There was that stupid name again! The same one Hiccup and what ever that baby's name was had shot down the moment it was brought up. Toothless couldn't help but snicker at it this time though, because if the baby dragon ended up changing her mind and the name stuck, then it would probably be quite the headache for poor Hiccup. Finding this to be something he'd like to see, the dragon sat down quite a piece away from the three and watched.

"How about Valka?" Stoick asked the little dragon, who in turn looking up at him with her large eyes before nodding her head happily and eagerly.

'So much for Magnus...' Toothless muttered in his own dragon-language, frowning but still not moving from his spot.

'I wuv my new name! It perfect!' The dragon, now dubbed Valka, squeaked as she wrapped her scaled arms around Stoick's. 'I hope momma wike it too!'

'Love and like! Use your Ls!' Toothless mumbled from the side lines, finally standing back up and stalking a little closer to the group.

"Valka? After yer wife?" Gobber asked, a soft gasp catching the end of his tone as he spoke.

"Why not? Seems fitting doesn't it? Both are strong, brave, and not to mention adorable." Stoick asked, looking down at the dragon, but then up quickly when he heard a snort of disapproval coming from somewhere close by.

'More like little, annoying, and a human stealer.' The older dragon thought, stopping a short distance away and sitting back down.

"Though, maybe we can call her Val the Great for short?" This time, the nightfury did not conceal his snort like laugh/growl of both humor and again, disapproval.

'Hes talking about her like shes a viking!' He growled, more so to himself than to anyone else again. 'Shes a baby dragon! Not a human!'

"How is that for sho-?" Gobber was about to ask but instead shook his head, possibly in humor. "I don't even wanna know. So I take it you're gonna go about showing her off now?"

"Whats wrong with that?" Stoick asked sheepishly, holding Valka out at arms length. "Her mother won't be home till evening, it be nice if she had some people to keep her company."

'Everything is wrong with that! And Hiccup is not her mother! Stop calling him that!' If Toothless could speak English and if he was loud enough, he would have gone over there and tell Stoick that, but since he wasn't he opted to tell himself that instead.

"Okay, but don't get to carried away with things like you did when Hiccup was bor-" Gobber began but stopped when he noticed that his friend had already left.

Toothless blinked in relative surprise at first, but then frowned when his dragon eyes surveyed the surrounding area and found that just a short distance away, the chief was, introducing the baby Val to the rest of his friends and fellow vikings. Annoyance, humor, and a bit of anger hit the dragon all at once as he growled lowly at the sight. He didn't know why, but everything about 'Val' was irking him to the extremes. Not even a full day had already gone by and already he felt as though that weasel was over staying her welcome.

"Toothless!" The sound of his rider's voice caused his growling to cease and his ears to perk up.

Turning around quickly, the dragon watched as his rider rushed over to him, with a bit of difficulty due to his metal leg which he still had yet to get used to (even with all the time he had to do so already). Toothless put on his best smile at the sight of his best friend, and happily pranced over to the human and tackled him like he normally would as a greeting.

"Hey buddy, where have you been?" Hiccup asked, completely un-phased by the accepted tackle hug.

'Around.' Toothless replied, though he knew that Hiccup probably couldn't understand him anyway.

"Are you okay bud? You left without telling me." The human boy was quick to change topics as he scratched his dragon behind the ear.

Toothless nuzzled Hiccup under his chin, as his way of answering the question by means that Hiccup could understand. In turn, the viking sat up a little and smiled brightly at him. After this, he carefully climbed back up to his feet and patted the dragon's head gently.

"Thats good, so does that mean you're up for a little practice toda- Whats going on over there?" Hiccup asked, curiously looking in the direction of the small crowd of people.

Before Toothless could even stop him, Hiccup was walking in the direction of the crowd, and soon disappeared into the mix of vikings, leaving the dragon with the option of going in after him, or waiting for him to return. Muffled voices could be picked up from the crowd also, one being Hiccup's voice, which Toothless could pick out from, even when mixed in with crowd. He sounded amused, but more importantly happy, so Toothless couldn't be completely pissed by it. A short while later, the brown haired viking finally returned from the crowd, and much to Toothless's delight, the baby dragon was not on his person.

"Geez, dad's really taking to this whole 'son raising a baby dragon' thing." Hiccup laughed once he was back in ear shot. "And I think we've got a keeper on her name. What do you think of Valka?"

'Stupid.'

"Glad you think so buddy! Well, I left Val with dad so we can go practice, if thats oka-"

Hiccup never got to finish that sentence, because the moment he started speaking, Toothless had already knocked him into his rightful place on the saddle and was taking off in the direction that they would usually go when starting flying practice. Of course it was okay with Toothless! The more time he got with his buddy without that baby around, the better.


End file.
